godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Venatosaurus
|weight= |hair= |eye=Orange |status=Unknown |allies=Others of its species |enemies=Megaprimatus kong Vastatosaurus rex |controlledby= |createdby=Peter Jackson |portrayedby= Puppet |designs= |roar= |firstappearance=''King Kong'' |lastappearance=''King Kong'' |plannedfor= |replacedby= }} Venatosaurus is a fictional species of dinosaur that appears in the 2005 , King Kong. Name The name "Venatosaurus" means "Hunter Lizard". Hunter comes from the Latin term vēnātus, which means "hunting" or "hunt", being formed into the term "Venato". "Lizard" comes from the ancient Greek word "sauros", which was combined with a Greek and Latin root to get the word "saurus". Appearance Venatosauruses appear to bear a general resemblance to a featherless Utahraptor, being around five to six feet tall at the head level. Their skin is a pale forest green, with some specks of brownish red present along the flanks of the body. Their body build is muscular, but relatively slim and lean, fitting their consistently active lifestyle. Despite being a descendant of Velociraptor, the skull formation of the Venatosaurus is a radical departure from its predecessor. It features a much more compact and shortened appearance, being more akin to a tyrannosaurid over that of other fellow dromaeosaurs. The eyes of the Venatosaurus are placed very high on the skull, facing forward, giving off a slightly unnatural appearance. Roar The roar of the Venatosaurus is very shrill and unsettling, being high in tone and sounding somewhat akin to a sheep's cry. The raptors' sounds appeared to have sounds from penguins, tasmanian devils, species of birds, snakes, and other animals. Personality These dinosaurs are shown to be very cunning and intelligent, being able to ambush, startle and then attack their prey, despite being very small in comparison. They work as a pack, much like modern day wolves as well, adding to the chaos. Origins According to Peter Jackson, Venatosaurus is a descendant of Velociraptor that survived the extinction of the dinosaurs and evolved isolated on Skull Island for millions of years. History These dinosaurs were seen startling a group of Brontosauruses, causing a stampede into a narrow section of the island. As the crew of the Venture ran from the sauropods, the Venatosauruses began to prey on both the Venture's crew, and the giant Brontosauruses, taking full advantage of the chaos, one eventually began to trail and attempt to eat Jack Driscoll, who evaded the speedy dinosaur by staying underneath one of the sauropods. It then became discouraged and began to follow Carl Denham, who was left exposed. As the dinosaur narrowed the gap between itself and Denham, Driscoll shoulder checked the dinosaur, causing it to stumble into a Brontosauruses legs, fall down, and then have its skull crushed underneath the sauropod's foot. The rest of the group of the predators kept up the chase, following the remaining humans and Brontosaurs into a steep decline. Bruce Baxter then killed a Venatosaurus with his Thompson, however, the leading Brontosaurus fell, as it caught a hail of bullets in the crossfire causing a massive pileup of the dinosaurs, resulting in the deaths of multiple humans and Venatosauruses. As the remains of the Venture's crew escaped the body pileup, a few of the remaining Venatosauruses ambushed them, and ended up killing the crew's camera man, Herb, much to Denham's dismay. Abilities Ambush nature Like the Vastatosaurus rex, these dinosaurs tend to be very sneaky and stealthy around their prey. Intelligence These dinosaurs are very intelligent, being able to form groups and take advantage of the environment to take down their prey, be it human or saurian. They will also use this intelligence for coordination in pack attacks towards their prey items. Weaknesses Frail bodies The dinosaur's body is slender and relatively frail, meaning bones being broken is likely, and modern weaponry easily put them down. Video games ''Peter Jackson's King Kong: The Official Game of the Movie ''Venatosaurus is one of the game's primary dinosaur enemies that the player will fight. They're much larger than the player, and will require multiple spears to be put down. They can also be lured into eating food using the game's food chain gameplay mechanic. Firearms do great damage against these beasts, however. It's rare they'll be encountered alone, and in a one on one fight, the player is already gravely outmatched, meaning they should seek cover in nearby ruins to take potshots at them or prey items. The player will also face them while playing as Kong. In this gameplay state, the Venatosauruses change from large threats to basic nuisances, as they're able to be swatted away with ease. Peter Jackson's King Kong - The Official Game of the Movie - Venatosaurus - 00001.png Trivia *A cut scene from the 2005 remake involved two Venatosauruses preying on an unfortunate sailor from the Venture. *The licensed game for the film confirms the species is indeed cannibalistic, as two members of the species are seen eating a deceased Venatosaurus. *In the novelization, it is said that Carnotaurus was in the position of Venatosaurus. Category:King Kong (2005 film): Kaiju Category:Peter Jackson's King Kong: The Official Game of the Movie: Kaiju Category:Reptile Kaiju